


You Are Not Lost in The Sea of White

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Patton and Deceit struggle their way through a snow storm, seeking shelter.They have their own types of magic to make it just a little more bearable.





	You Are Not Lost in The Sea of White

A cloaked figure staggers against the wind and snow, dragging their companion through the forest of seemingly endless pine trees, supporting his weight as he seems to get heavier and heavier against his side.

Blinking past his own desperation, Patton flings out a hand, stilling everything around them for a precious few seconds, every individual flake of snow suspended in ethereal beauty, cold and dangerous, frozen now in more ways than one, before the unbearable weather picks back up again with a vengeance. 

It was enough to steer him in the right direction, the gaping maw of a cave made visible for him to bring them towards.

Shivering against the cold and wet that had set into their clothes, at least the two were sheltered from the wind. He frowns at the limp weight of the other, struggling to gently lay him out against the floor. Falling to his knees, Patton struggles to remember the basic runes of his own magic through the fog that had settled in his mind, shaking his head and drying the both of them up.

"Come on Dee, you can't leave me to stay awake for the both of us," he leans in close, hovering worriedly over the others face as he waits for any sort of response. His magic was spawned from fire, while Patton had been sourced from air, but they weren't meant to battle the natural elements, and with Dee lying so still against the ground-

A choked groan makes him sigh in relief, and he rests his head against the others chest, worrying over the sluggish pace of his beating heart, but no longer afraid that it would stop functioning altogether.

"You still with me?" Patton can't bring himself to care about the way the question makes his voice crack, laboured breathing the only thing to focus on if he wanted to ignore the way water was beginning to swim in his vision.

"Mhm…"

Dee blinks hazily around, eyes catching on him as he moves to stand. He would collect firewood, and then they wouldn't have to worry about anything more until the end of this storm. No need to worry that the cold and ice would snuff out the only bit of magical flame that was keeping his companion alive if he didn't move fast enough.

A hand snags on his wrist, and he barely has time to question the movement, before Dee drags it across his lips, a cheap imitation of a kiss in his lethargic haze.

He understands it to be a move of practicality when his hand goes limp a moment later, and an unnatural warmth and energy overtakes him. Determined to not waste this feat of magic, he rushes out into the outside world, gathering what he needed with the strength and speed of someone given a blessing meant to protect. Protect him. Protect them both.

It is enough to guide him back, feet sure as he blindly walks through the world of white and into the black darkness of the cave.

A small light peeters dangerously small from the tips of Dee's fingers where he lay, but it is enough to build a roaring fire, filling the space with smoke and warmth. Patton struggles to unclasp his cloak as the other jerks and thrusts his hand into the fire, bringing it down into a more manageable size.

Still, Dee needed to be warmer. Lacking the hesitance that normally controlled his movements, Patton threw his cloak over his companion, pulling him closer to lay cradled against his chest as he sat up against the cave wall.

  
  


The crackling of the fire and the evening breaths of his companion were enough to finally let him sag, all the while holding the other tighter. It would be a while yet until he would be warm enough to be safe on his own.

"I missed you," he murmurs into his hair. It is a tired sort of guilt when he hears his slurred response.

"You… coulda' f-fooled… you… fooled me…"

But he snuggles further into his chest, warmer, safer, and alive. That was enough for now. Patton would see him safely back to the castle, later, just as he had set out to do. 

With the incessant howling of the wind outside; however, he had no qualms with waiting out the storm. Remembering days that have long since passed, time coming between two boys turned men. And yet, hardly anything has changed at all. The important things remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the fence about continuing this and making an actual story lol- I just wanted to get this little idea out of my system.
> 
> Thanks for reading:D
> 
> (I cross posted this from my tumblr- am I supposed to share that?)


End file.
